queen maya
by constancedartagnan
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is a tall, handsome stranger to make a terrible night better. AU.


Maya loved parties. Sometimes the bullshit in her life becomes too much for her to handle, so she gets away, or rather gets drunk. It's not like she goes too far, but after a few drinks her mind gets fuzzy and the next thing she knows, she is at home, in bed, wishing the headache would go away. It was like a routine. But tonight was different.

Riley was moving away. Farkle got a new job in Chicago so she decided to follow her fiancé. They began dating in high school when he finally plucked up the courage to ask her out, and she was smart enough to say yes. Maya's not so sure she was smart enough to say yes to the proposal, though. If you ask Maya, she'd say that they were too young to get married, both of them twenty. But what she wouldn't tell you is that the only reason she is against the marriage is feeling like she would lose Riley to Farkle and Chicago, even though she was one hundred percent sure that would never happen.

And so here she was, alone in a booth, drinking beer, a frown on her face. To anyone, she would look like the last person to be here. But Maya was far too devastated to do anything. Riley was leaving, and no amount of alcohol would change that fact. After finishing her bottle, her bed at home and Netflix seemed like a much better choice for her sorrows, so Maya decided that it was high time she left.

Throwing the club door open, she wrapped her leather jacket tighter around herself, coughing slightly due to the smell of cigarettes surounding her from the club. She was hoping to soon drown out the sound of the blasting music from the inside, focusing on her heels clicking on the ground. Heels were a must for Maya when she would go out. Not only because she was short, but because they made her feel powerful, fierce, untouchable.

She felt an arm being thrown around her shoulders, pulling her closer to a body. Needless to say, she was terrified.

''Don't turn around, but some guys behind you were talking about following you.'' Once she turned to the source of the voice, she saw a guy wearing a coat and a friendly smile. Though it was pretty dark, she could see a hint of green in his eyes, the eyes that could distract anyone with just a glance. He was quite taller than her, and she could see some muscle through the outline of his shirt. He was very handsome, she won't deny that. How could you?

''What are you doing?'' She brushed off his arm, walking a few steps in front of him, but he soon caught up to her.

''Look, I heard the guys behind me talking about how they were gonna follow you and get you alone and..you know where this is going.'' He seemed uncomfortable for a second, scratching the back of his neck.

She tried to seem all confident and unfazed, but truth was, she was scared. She didn't not dare turn around to check. ''You know, I can take care of myself.''

''I have no doubt about it, but I'm not so sure about how your chances look when we're talking about five pretty wasted guys.'' He placed an arm on her back, making sure to be loud this time. ''Babe, how long have you been waiting? I'm so sorry, I had a meeting.''

She was lost for words. Just this morning she was saying how all men are pigs and none of them are decent human beings. True, most of her blame was on Farkle. It's not that she didn't love the genius, she really did, but she couldn't help blaming him for taking her best friend away from her. She thought that something like this would only happen in movies, or in one of those over the top romance novels. But this guy was obviously for real.

''So, you wouldn't mind me walking with you? Just until they go away.'' He removed his hand from her back, and stuffed both in his pockets. But she soon looped her arm through his. Just to make the act believable, of course.

''Sure, I guess.'' She glanced at her shoes. Anywhere but his eyes. ''Just until they go away.''

'Just until they go away' turned into him walking her to her doorstep. The sleazebags left after like five minutes, but they kept walking for the next thirty. She managed to learn a lot about him in that shot period of time.

His name was Lucas Friar. He was born in Texas, but moved to New York so he could study to be a vet. His mother was quite supportive of that decision. His father, not so much. That caused a fight to occur, and a few days later, he was in a new apartment in New York. He hasn't gone to Texas ever since. He was an only child, but his best friend Zay was like a brother to him. They live together now. He's single, and has been since high school, when this cheerleader broke his heart by cheating on him with his other best friend, Chester. His favorite color is blue(not because of her eyes, no.), and he's really into baseball. All in all, he was a good guy. Maybe a bit too good if you ask Maya.

He learned a few things about Maya too. She was an artist, a little bit of everything. But mostly she painted. He has never seen someone so passionate about something, and once she opened her mouth, he was a goner. Her dad left her and her mom when she was young, so she lived with Katy until college, when she got her own apartment. She's still very close to her mom, and visits her and her boyfriend, Shawn, whenever she can. He's her (give him a minute) best friend's dad's best friend who she is very fond of. The two best friends are the only forms of father figures she has ever known. But the person she loves most in this world is Riley.

''She soon got engaged, and now she's moving. Away from me.'' She mumbled, stopping in front of her building.

''So, is that why you were at that disgusting club?'' He asked, looking at the now empty street, realizing that it was probably very late.

''I guess so, yeah. Why disgusting though? Not your scene?'' She smiled a bit, seeing his Mr. Perfect showing.

''Clubs in general are not my scene. I don't know, I guess it's because I've never really been to one, nor do I plan to.''

''Maybe you should hang out with me more.'' She winked, a wide smirk on her face.

He glanced at her, a smile growing on his face too. ''Maybe I should.''

''Give me your phone.''

He handed it to her and watched her type with an alarming speed. Once she gave it back, he smiled realizing that he know has a 'queen maya' in his contacts.

''Give me a call so I can show you how to really have fun in New York, okay Huckleberry?'' He laughed slightly at the nickname.

''I most certainly will, Shortstack.'' He winked, turning around and walking away from her slowly.

Maya got inside her apartment, and after closing the door, she heard her phone beep.

 _Make sure you save my number._

 _huckleberry_

She smiled, not feeling so sad anymore.


End file.
